


That's Entertainment! With Ouija Boards...

by Dladytimetravel



Category: Ouija/demonic attack
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dladytimetravel/pseuds/Dladytimetravel
Summary: A group of teenage kids come across an Ouija board, plays with it and accidentally summon creatures better left alone. The entities include a certain pissed-off Parasite Child who was busy trying to mind her own business, and get some overdue needed shut-eye.Lots of gory violence and morbid,.gross jokes, as well as several situations of demonic possession and demonic-related violence (some of it will be sexual)...
Relationships: Associate entities, platonic (with potential of maybe something more)
Kudos: 1





	That's Entertainment! With Ouija Boards...

**Author's Note:**

> Some teenagers do the most dumbest crap for kicks. Idiots. Then when shit happens to them, same dumbass kids scream, plead, and beg for God's help.
> 
> Good luck on that. They've been warned...

This is going to be a good night. _A VERY_ good night. And if his evil scheme succeeds, oceans of blood will flow, and maybe, just maybe he'll inhabit a body of worthy of his choosing.

Heh-heh.

That was the notorious Pazuzu, Demon-King and ruler of storms, famine, locusts, and other gross stuff, found himself cackling with glee. The ancient harbinger of evil haven't been this tickled happy since watching that Exorcist movie made about him years ago, in 1973, starring that Linda Blair mortal girl. The one pretending that she was been possessed by him. The only thing the Demon King didn't like about that otherwise entertaining hilarious movie was the scene when that Blair girl was using that cross to sexually impale herself between the legs, over and over. Like as if he couldn't do it himself. Unfortunately for him, those stupid mortal moviegoers _really, actually **believed that shit**_ of him seducing that pre-pubic child with a cross. Imagine, using an enemy artifact, to have sexual congress with a mortal wench.

How supremely insulting. Sacrilegious. Worse, because of that ball-crushing scene his fellow Sumerian and Assyrian demons and demonesses made fun of him for years since then. That triple-goddammed, fucking, shitty pathetic excuse for a movie. Entities from many lands afterwards made all kinds of foul jokes at his expense. "Its better with a cross", "when in doubt 'cause you can't get it up anymore, use a cross--just ask Pazuzu", and this personal favorite--not!--"Pazuzu's so impotent he's now using a cross to nail mortal broads now because the poor bastard can't get it up no more". 

Humiliating. Even the succubus doesn't even want to look at him, believing the movie of him raping that mortal girl with an oversized cross. He tried several times to get dates with the Hellite sex on-demand, but they wouldn't give him the time of day, let alone give him a cup of vomit coffee.

As the shitting-hell-damn if. That fucking movie ruined his reputation as a pleasurer of the opposite sex, no female mortal, Witch or Demon wants him now.

In all the many, many thousands of years of his existence, Pazuzu thinks, fuming-pissed, he never, never _EVER_ used any substitute ANYTHING to pleasure a female, when he is the prime epitome of everything virile and masculine; he could find and keep any female he wanted without any problems whatsoever. Any woman. There were many occasions when he ruled ancient Sumeria, Assyria and other kingdoms he had willing beautiful _virgin teens and young women_ in his majestic-sized huge bed, pleasuring them, made them all scream and cry out his name climatically, organically in pleasure. He found himself smiling and grinning, as he had one maiden sitting and grinding sensually in his mouth, two maiden hopping up and down sexually impaling themselves on his hands. One maiden straddled and humped herself on his magnificent 12-inches long, four inches think masculinity with a shameless ruthlessness while two of them rode happily on his huge thick big first toes. 

Ahhh, yes. Those were the Good Ole Days. The days when he was rightfully worshipped as a God by millions of mortals worldwide, no one dared defy or disrespect him oral or otherwise. They knew better. Not unless they had either a death wish or just plain crazy. Every night the Demon King had a new group of willing, young and beautiful virgins sacrifices in his bed to service, and be serviced, in return. Ahh, yes, the good old, wonderful days when the then young world was his. When he only gave a desirable tasty young wench a 'come here' stare--and she came. Willingly.

Any female, except that mysterious enchanting, but vile-tongued Realmnite Demonis maiden, the Parasite Child.

"Child" his Ancient ass. Yeah, right.

Pazuzu only saw the Realmnite maiden only two, three times and even he concluded her to be one of the most comely (ancient, thousands year-old term for calling an attractive woman 'beautiful') he has seen in over 4,000, 5,000 years. Slightly on the short side in terms of height (about 5'6 1/2 foot tall) the comely Realmnite maiden makes up for her stature by possessing luscious natural womanly body-curves that would make many a goddess weep bitterly with jealous envy. A small, narrow waist and wide, deliciously luscious hips, her bosom a mouth-watering size 38C--many a century Pazuzu fantasized and experienced mind-blowing wet dreams of seducing and making the Parasite Child his woman.

Soon, very soon, if things went his way, the ancient entity would slowly but surely, possess and take over one of the kids' bodies. And that's when the fun **_really begins._** He didn't care if the host's body was male or female, he didn't discriminate and believed in total gender equality. As far as he was concerned, body was a body, and as long as he could manipulate it in any way he choose Pazuzu (or by his Ouija name, ZoZo) truly didn't give an unholy shit if the host body was either a man or a woman. Ever since the Ouija board was made popular and used by many people the last 125-plus years, the demon-king have been having a royal ball, enjoying himself immensely, possessing and ruining mortal lives, physically, psychologically and spiritually tearing them asunder. Oh, yes. Just thinking of the prospect of possessing a mortal body and molding it whatever way he wanted almost gave him an erection. 

Better yet, if his plans prove to be successful, and that lovely Realmnite Demonis maiden arrives at the scene to punish and torture those stupid mortal teenagers, Pazuzu was well prepared to do and say anything and make the Parasite Child his lifemate, claim her as His Wife and spend the rest of all eternity with her at his side.

Oh, he couldn't wait!

And because he was in one of his magnanimous, generous moods--which was even more rare, he doesn't like sharing prey with others--Pazuzu decided to bring along a few other demon entities (the younger ones, those who were made between the 18th to late 19th Centuries, who gave him rightfully entitled respect) to share in the festivities. Powerful entities such as Xinn, the dignified half-human, half-lion demigod who rode on a huge black mammoth Hell half-dragon, half-battle horse; Shu the beautiful but foul-tempered snow-haired half-human albino snake demoness, whose steed was an elephant-sized multi-winged half-cobra, half-black widow spider abomination and Tann, an Earth Demon who was once mortal, who willingly surrendered his soul to became a Vengeance Demon during the early years of 19th Century New York. Tann was a Freeman, an ex-slave who travelled by foot and later boat from North Carolina to the shores of New York to start a new life with his family consisting of his wife, and two young children, his eight year-old boy and 11 years old daughter. When arriving a few weeks later, Tann and his family wore only the clothes on their back and hopes of a better life burning in their hearts, and luckily for him at the time a kind hearted factory owner hired him for his skills specializing in blacksmithing and brick laying. Tann and his family quickly thrived, living in a beautiful two-stories brownstone house in the East New York area of Brooklyn. 

Unfortunately jealousy over Tann's success brimmed to a boiling point by some of his white neighbors, who hated him with an unholy passion and soon began making plans to kill the now well-to-do African-American man. They couldn't understand how they was struggling to make ends meet, living in tenements barely accommodating their families and relatives while this so-called man, that--ethnic insult-- _half-human savage.gets to live good and have a nice place to live._

ANS: Maybe if you guys would spend more time looking for work, find work and take care of your families, instead of wasting precious time feeling sorry for yourselves, stop expecting the government of that time to immediately give you handouts, and being absolute assholes. Everyone else, from other countries, arrived here and gave their all to better themselves and their families; those who already had skills used them to full advantage and worked their asses off, hard honest labor. Then later when they became wealthy or financially stables the men and women who made it was able to send for their loved ones; they made the American Dream work for them, understanding that years of hard work, sacrifice and dedication to making all their dreams come true pays off--slowly, but surely. But they did.

Sadly for the people who bore ill will towards Tann and his family, they thought everything should be given to them, handed to them on a silver platter. To live off the financial brow and sweat of others who earn their happiness honestly, through the usage of their sweat, their brains, and sometimes their tears when experiencing one form of heartache after another. And when it suited these lowlife bullies, terrorize hardworking, honest folks.

One night on his way home Tann was attacked, surrounded by three four of those miserable racist bastards who were armed with guns and large pipes. He at first gave a good account of himself, fiercely fighting for his life kicking, punching using every ounce of strength he had, worrying about his family surviving without him, no husband, fatherless. He fought and fought and fought until two more cowards arrived at the scene, jumping and pounding at him from behind, soon Tann was covered in his own blood--but still he fought, love for his family giving him the strength and will to live.

Eventually Tann was overwhelmed, before he was then beaten and then shot up by these so-called 'men'. Satisfied of their 'handiwork' the jerks leave, laughing and proudly strutting about 'putting that boy in his place once and for all'. 

Tann was left on the sidewalk, slowly to bleed his life away from the many injuries he suffered from multiple gun wounds to the side of his face, chest, stomach, legs, and thighs. His once handsome face was one nasty mass of lacerations and bruises; his nose was broken and his lips torn and mangled--he was an awful mess. By the time help finally arrived it was several minutes too late, for he was now dying. His friends was only able to carry him to his brownstone house and very, very gently laid him on a large, wide comfortable looking study couch in the living room doing whatever could be done to make his last moments bearable. His sobbing wife asked over and over again, "why, why, why? My husband never said or did nothing bad to anyone. Always willing to help others, not caring about their skin color. He was a good man", she cried while embracing her young son and daughter, "he was a good man!!!!" Furious, the wife demanded, "why didn't anyone tried to help him??!" The neighbors only sighed sadly while trying to give the bawling, sobbing woman, their own eyes glazed with unshed tears, their head bowed down.

Getting down on her knees Tann's wife tightly held his hands in hers, kissing his bruised face while gently using a warm cloth to wipe some of the blood off his face. She whispered, "I love you, will always love you, forever. My love. My only love", tears streaming freely down her face,"I will never marry another man. Never. I love you so much, my heart's tearing itself asunder like it's nothing, no man will never, never, never, ever take your place. This I swear, by everything good and true and pure in this world. Never". She was gently removed away and taken to her and Tann's bedroom by some of the women, sobbing, "I'll never marry another. Never..."

As he laid there dying, his life blood soaking and drenching the couch, Tann found himself unable to move his body, felt it getting icy-cold as death slowly made a claim on him. This Death arrived in the form of an one-eyed middle aged man. The Death was wearing an almost all-black outfit which consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt with matching pants, black socks and shoes and a floor-dragging black leather coat that would do Shaft, the private eye, proud.

His hair was done, military style, and his face was clean-cut hairless. No-nonsense glacier eagle-eye greyish-blue colored eyes peered gently at Tank, nodding respectfully. "It's time to go, Mr. Tann", your time here in this mortal plane is up", the well-dressed Death says. "You've earned your eternal place at the Realm Territories, to be at peace. Come."

Even though Tann could not speak, for he was now dead, his spectral body easily left his ruined body, protesting, "I can't leave here yet! What's gonna happen to my wife? My children? Those pieces of shit killed me, I gotta repay for taking me from my family!"

"No," the Death answered, "that is not your place to do that. The people who murdered you will get their comeuppance eventually. We must leave now."

"No!" Tann's soul was burning with an unnatural felicity, an almost mindless malevolent hatred for the racists who killed him possessed him. "No! I want justice, I want my family safe. Those fucks who killed me might come for my wife, my children, now that they're alone and helpless. That's what me and my family ran away from, back South, to come here, for a new life. They took me from my family! If I can't get justice, I'll be happy with vengeance! I can't leave now!"

His eyes twin studies of compassion, "You must leave here, and come with me _now._ This is your only chance to spend your eternity in the Realm Territories," he pleaded,."If you turn back now, and enter into this course of revenge, I do not think you'll be able to turn back. Do not worry about your wife and children, they'll be well cared for, and protected, for the Realm Master protects His own. Your family will not be harmed in any way; right now but the Realm Master has sent guardians, known and unknown to your family. They and all your descendants will be well protected and cared for for time immemorial."

Right then and there another entity, this time a woman appears out of nowhere, also well-dressed. This entity, however, wore mostly red with black pinstripes, a clingy skin tight number hugging all her curves, high-heeled stiletto pointy black shoes with sexy 1950s fishnet stockings and matching black-and-red leather dress hand purse. Her dark red hair was perfectly coiffed, not even one strand of hair out of place, her facial makeup, light but flawlessly applied to perfect milky, creamy-white skin complementing her dark reddish-black lipstick on full, sensuous lips.

"Elise", the male Death gritted, "I should have known. The Hell Territories didn't waste time sending you here, did they?" He sighed again, disgusted, "how you find out?"

"News travels fast, sweet cakes," Elise purred, "besides, the Fates has plans for this one. Special plans"

The Death's eyes darkened dangerously, "what do you mean by that, 'special plans'?"

Applying lipstick to already perfectly done lips, Elise grins, "yup. This mortal is special. _**Very Special."**_

Shit. He didn't like the tone. "Very Special". Ahh. Triple shit.

Interrupting the conversation, Tann says, "excuse me, Miss, but I only want revenge on those who killed me. I don't want to be anything special. I just want revenge, ma'am."

Giggling, Elise says, "awww, this mortal has manners. Talks to me like I'm a lady. I like that." Smiling the Hell Territories Recruiter gives Tann a smile that would melt trucks, "you made a friend with me for life, Mortal Tann, for I never forget those who treat me with respect", giving the dead man's hand a brisk, strong handshake, making the male Death roll his eyes Heavenward. Winking an exquisite violet-colored eye, Elise chuckles, "tell you what, sweet cakes--"

"Will you _stop referring to this now-ex Mortal as 'sweetcakes!"_

Shrugging slender shoulders, Elise retorts, "hey, I was once a Mortal, too, you know. Been there, done that. Tried living my life the Right way, gone to church every Sunday. The whole nine yards, and beyond. Guess what happened to my ass, in the end. Betrayed by my would-have-been fiancee-- _with my own sweet, kind leg-spreading slut of a sister._ Then to make matters all the more better--fucking NOT--my fiancee set me up with a 'double date', with a guy who later kidnapped, beaten, raped and left me to rot in an alleyway". Angrily Elise wipes tears of remembered rage from her eyes, before continuing, "pity for the asshole, I got found and taken to a hospital, where I stayed for several weeks before I found out I was pregnant. Oh, joy, that was so much... _fun._ And I wanted to save myself, my virginity for the right guy. For marriage. What a laugh. Only for some male bitch to tear that away from me."

 _"_ Elise," the Death says, "I didn't know you went through that", he sighs, "I...am so sorry..." He attempted to lay a gentle, comforting hand on Elise's arm only to get yelled at, "no! Don't touch me! Don't ever, ever touch me!" Violet eyes spitting fire--literally!--Elise snarls, "sorry to bitch off, but I don't like anyone putting hands on me!" It took close to 10 minutes for the woman to calm down. "Oh, I was barely fifteen at the time The Deed was Done. He was later caught, and sent to prison for 25, 30 years. 

"The bastard got his a few days later. News came out the creep raped some one else, a few months earlier, and three of the girl's cousins found out he was there, and they got real creative getting payback. Very, very creative. 

"He killed himself by throwing off the fourth floor of the prison--his head blew up, exploded like a balloon..."

"Elise, I'm truly sorry you went through that hell."

"Yeah, me too. And oh, by the way, I had to give up my baby, a girl. Last time I heard she's with a good, kind, decent family, who loves the hell out of her. She's getting everything I could never give her, and I'm happy for that..."

MEANWHILE, WHAT'S PAZUZU NOW DOING...

He was now entertaining himself communicating with a group of dumb-ass mortal teenage kids through an Ouija board one of the kids brought from his home to play with his friends. They was hanging out at his girlfriend's house, which was located a few blocks away from where he lived, and looked forward to using the occult gameboard to see if they could summon and speak with their dead loved ones.

Bored out of his malevolent mind, the ancient demon-king uses the board to communicate with the teens, pretending to be something he's not. Innocent. And a kid.

Yes!!

To be continued...


End file.
